Letters to You
by Percabeth-SeaweedGirl
Summary: Random sweet letters Percy writes to Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordans owns all**

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _I know I messed up real big this time and I went over the line. I realize how much of an idiot I really am and you won't talk to me so I'm writing this letter. I'm truly sorry I really am. I would never hurt you on purpose. You think I like seeing you in pain? I pushed you away because I didn't want to hurt you. But you always came back to me no matter what I did no matter how much I hurt you, made you cry, and broke your heart. I wouldn't let you in because I knew I didn't deserve you. But I can't lie to myself anymore it hurts too much. I can't spend another day on this earth making myself push you away because whether I like it or not, I need you. I need you so bad. I can't take it anymore I don't care anymore about what anybody says all I want is you, to be with you. I want a future with you, to grow old with you, maybe have kids with you one day. I'll never deserve you, but I don't care anymore I'm gonna be selfish because I want to be selfish. I'm not gonna let any damn thing get in the way of my happiness anymore, because it's you that makes me happy. Your the best damn thing that has ever happened to me and I'm never letting go again. It's you I want. Don't you get it. It's always gonna be you. Never anybody else because I'm never gonna feel how I do towards anyone other than you. I'm in love you Wise Girl and that's the truth._

 _-Seaweed Brain_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Wise Girl,_

 _This is my goodbye letter. I'm too much of a coward to say it in real life because I know I'll break down crying and then you'll break down crying and I won't be able to say what I want to say. So I hope when your reading this you read it filled with passion because I'm gonna pour my heart out into this and tell you everything. You are quite clearly the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm a liar, a cheater, a playboy, a womanizer, and I'll admit it, a man-whore. You, your a sweet, caring, stubborn, smart, beautiful, and about the most amazing person I'll ever meet. I don't think I'll ever truly understand how we became to be. I told myself I would never change and that no one could ever change me, but you, you literally changed everything. No matter how much I pushed you away and told you to leave me alone you never did, and I'm glad for that. No matter how much of a facade I put on you saw through it. You saw my pain and angst. You never gave up on me despite me being such a jerk to you. I love you. I love everything about you. I could ramble on every detail and aspect that I love because I would just be describing all of you. You deserve so much better than me. I knew that, your family knew that, and maybe even you even knew that, but did that stop you...never. Did I ever tell you how much I want to hold your hand or kiss you or just have you there with me? I guess I won't be able to much since your leaving. I just want to let you know I'm gonna miss the hell out of you and I'm never gonna stop thinking about you or have feelings for you. You can tell me to move on all I want, but I won't because I can't, even if I tried. Don't ever worry I'll forget about you even for a second because you'll always be on my mind. I love you so much Wise Girl and I'm gonna wait for you no matter how long it takes because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't worry about me and don't you dare let me hold you back. Go live your life and get a boyfriend although I can't say I won't be a little annoyed by it. Just save some room for me when you get back. Hopefully, if you still feel the same way I feel about you we could start things up again. Until then, see you later Wise Girl._

 _Forever by your side,_

 _Seaweed Brain_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Annabeth,_

 _It's been awhile hasn't it now, you know since we've spoken. How long has it been? Two years? How've you been? I've missed you. What have you been up to? Me, well I've been studying pretty hard to be a marine biologist. Silly of me though, you probably already know hoping that you haven't completely forgotten me. I haven't forgotten about you. I mean how could I, seeing as it's pretty hard to forget the love of your life. How's the weather over there? What kind of a question was that? Sorry, I'm just nervous even though I'm writing a letter. I'm such a Seaweed Brain. You doing good in your classes? What am I asking? Your Annabeth Chase of course your doing good in your classes, probably even better. Sorry for asking all these dumb questions. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you. I didn't call or anything because your probably busy and I thought a letter would be kind of sweet. Come back soon because everyone misses you. I miss you._

 _-Seaweed Brain_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Annabeth,_

 _Listen to me, I know your scared. I know you don't want to go, but you have to because it's your dream. Believe me, if I could I would lock you up and keep you by my side forever, but we all know I can't do that. Since however long I've known you, you wouldn't stop talking about being an architect. You have the chance of a lifetime. Don't let me get in the way. This is your future, so don't worry about me alright because when we're all done I'll come back to you. So your gonna get on that plane and your gonna go and your gonna leave me behind because I'm asking you too. Your gonna become an architect and your gonna make me and everyone else you know proud. Your gonna design the most famous buildings in the world and there gonna be permanent. Your gonna make a little house by the beach so our kids can play there, but it's gonna be for you and me for the future when we live there together. After getting married of course. Live your life and I'll do my best to live mine, and when we're ready I hope you'll come back to me Wise Girl._

 _-Seaweed Brain_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Annabeth,_

 _Uh hey, um we haven't spoken for some time have we now. Um I just wanted to know what's been going on with you. Any new stories, or drama, or...boyfriends? Sorry for writing all the uh and ums you know me I've never been so great at writing cause the uh ya know I'm dyslexic. I know I promised you we would keep in touch and all it's just, hard. Whenever I want to talk to you and try to text or something my mind goes blank and my hands get clammy and I'm just really nervous. Why you ask, well I'm not really sure. Maybe some part of me feels that if I start talking to you again it'll make it harder to realize that I can't actually go and see you. Stupid, I know. I guess you could say I finally worked up the courage to write you something although I've just been rambling haven't I. I want you to send me little updates whenever something sad or happy happens to you, so I can feel all caught up. I want you to especially tell me when something happy goes on so I can imagine your face with the corners of your lips pulled up and that shine in your piercing grey eyes. God I miss your eyes, I miss looking at them, I miss when they would look at me, and I miss when they would get caught by my eyes so we would just stand there looking at each other for what seemed like decades. I hope your feeling happy right now because I'm happy right now...ish. I mean I can only be at my maximum happiness when I'm with you. Text me more Wise Girl, your Seaweed Brain gets lonely too sometimes and gods know we can't let that happen._

 _-Seaweed Brain_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Annabeth,_

 _Well since demigods can't use phones, I guess I'm one of those nerdy kids who write letters now huh. I guess I can't complain since I'm in love with one now. Is it bad you've only been gone 4 days 5 hours and 36 minutes and I'm already missing you like crazy. Nah the only thing crazy here is Clarisse. Girl tries to kill me every second she can and don't get me started with the Stoll brothers. I mean can't a guy to the bathroom and not have to worry about the toilets being rigged. Chiron's been making me train the newbies and it's harder without you. I was good cop and you were bad cop, so they could have some discipline and with you gone these kids are wild. DONT EVER GIVE HYPERACTIVE 11-YEAR OLD DEMIGODS WEAPONS IT CAN ONLY TURN OUT BAD! It's been days and I'm still recovering. So yeah how's it been going with you and your dad? Been having fun on that little father-daughter trip? Hope so because when you come back you better make up for your loss time Wise Girl._

 _-Seaweed Brain_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Annabeth,_

 _Your gonna read this and you're gonna read it well because there's a couple of things that I don't think you understand. I chose you, Annabeth Chase. I didn't choose anybody else. You wanna know why? Because I didn't want anybody else. I can't imagine myself with anybody else. Because whether I like it or not you're the only option I can choose. Because if this choice is about choosing the person you love, then how is there another option? It's simple, there isn't because I love you and I only love you. That's never gonna change, not in a million years. I don't believe in fate or soulmates because anybody can fall in love with anybody, but it's who you choose to fall in love with is what truly matters. That's why I hate it when people say that our love was fate because it wasn't. Nobody told me to do it. Nobody forced me to love you, but I did and now I can't seem to stop. I chose to fall in love with you; an impossibly beautiful, intelligent, stubborn Wise Girl. I love all of you, alright? Don't ask why, it's just because I want to._

 _-Percy_


End file.
